Password Protected
by Spencebox
Summary: No one can resist an Alpha in rut. or That one time Sam Winchester went into Rut and Lou the omega happened to be around.


The bunker was quiet without the boys and there wasn't much to do when alone. There were no board games of any sort, not a single deck of cards in sight and the TV had been rendered useless after the boys latest ghost encounter that featured a deceased child and a pocket knife.

And that's how Lou found herself here- standing in the middle of the living room in the Winchester Brothers Bunker with nothing to do. She couldn't have a long-standing cellphone, or better yet a smart phone of any sort, on account of some government entity always on their ass and the only laptop in a fifty-mile radius belonged to Sam, and even Dean knew not to touch his brother's computer; it was one of the few things that the younger Alpha was quite possessive over. And it wasn't like Lou even knew the password. She wasn't gonna lie and say she hadn't tried, but Sam always seemed to know when she got her hands on it.

A groan of frustration left her lips, as she grew even more bored by the minute. She grumbled aloud 'This sucks.'

Her hand sought the temporary flip phone in her pocket and sighed when there were no messages from either brother displayed on the small lesser HD screen. They'd left around 9 the previous night; Dean had placed a brotherly kiss on the young Omega's forehead and sternly grumbled 'we'll be back soon' before passing her over to Sam and letting her receive another forehead kiss and a tighter hug. They'd walked out the Bunker with guns blazing and yet, they hadn't come back.

She tried not to worry and instead had faith that they'd walk through that door any second with victorious smiles on their faces and boast about how they'd slayed the vampire coven and saved the girls who had been taken in the area and all was well. But alas, she was not that lucky.

"_Dammit Sam! What in the hell were you thinking!" _Dean's voice bellowed through the bunker and she instinctively shuddered at the alphas timbre. Sam roared back, _"I did what you couldn't do Dean!" _

Both alphas stormed through the front door- practically foaming from the mouth and out for blood. Lou would normally greet them and maybe even let one of them have a few minutes of calm scenting in the crease of her neck as a treat for not dying, but she was quite unsure if that tactic would work out today.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sammy!? When did you become the leader of this shit show and start making decisions that affect all of us! Get that knot outta your ass and stop being a dick!" Dean threw his words at Sam with brotherly anger that Sam threw right back at him, "I don't even get it Dean, she was lying! We could hear her heartbeat and she was just trying to save her own ass and you know that. "

Dean shook his head and sat his gun on the table, "You know Sam, you act all high and mighty, like you wanna find Cas just as much as I do but what you just pulled tells me otherwise."

The mood of anger and bloodlust dropped as Dean continued, "I get that you think you did the right thing but just let me handle it next time." He started to walk away but Sam wasn't done, "No Dean. We're _both _looking for Cas, not just you. So we do it together or not at all. You're not Dad Dean, and I'm not some stupid kid anymore. Maybe I jumped the gun tonight but you gotta admit… she was _lying_."

The older Alpha gave his brother a hard look before leaving the living room. Lou had stuck herself behind a bookshelf as they had argued, as to get between two Alphas' was a death sentence, and quietly tried to tip toe out of the room as she could practically feel the agitation radiating off of Sam. He gave her ten steps before grabbing her arm and trapping her against the nearest wall, lifting her up off the ground and stuffing his face in her neck, taking deep breaths.

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as her feet dangled above the floor and Sam's rough hands kept her suspended. She opened her mouth to try and maybe see if he could let her down, or just do his scenting on her back in one of the rooms but instead Sam decided to open his mouth and lick one long strip of flesh from her collar bone to ear and relishing in the high pitched moan that left her plush lips at the feel of the Alphas' warm appendage on her cool flesh.

Her head slammed back into the wall as Sam performed the same action on the opposite side of her neck before pulling back and gazing at her with hooded eyes and heavy breaths. She gave him a loopy smile, "Hi Sam."

He gave her one back, "Hi Lou." They stared at each other for a minute before Sam started to slowly let her down and set her feet back on stable ground. Sam seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and stepped away from her, steering his way to the main table and starting to unload his pockets. Lou crept up behind him, "How did it go?"

Sam snorted, "You heard exactly how it went. Coven's dead and Dean is pissed that I killed a lead that wasn't going to get us anywhere." He slammed his wallet on the table while he ran his hand through his locks and Lou tried to find a silver lining, "At least neither of you are hurt." His eyes bore into hers as he tugged off his jacket, throwing it over a chair and proceeding to unbutton his shirt, giving Lou a warning growl when she squeaked at his actions and tried to look away.

Now there was no question that Sam was drop dead gorgeous (get it? Cause every girl Sam mates with has died so drop dead… ha) and was just all around the sweetest damn guy on this side of the world. But Sam also had issues; there was Demon Blood Sam, _Ruby's _Sam, hell there was Lucifer Sam- and they were all parts of him that no matter how hard he tried, would not go away. And she could see that he hated those darker parts of his insides that made people think he was a monster. But Lou knew better and she saw who he was, inside and out.

Sam balled up his shirt and threw it near his jacket, watching as Lou's eyes widened at the shirtless Alpha staring her down and her brows furrowed at the dark bruise on his shoulder and slight littering of yellow on his hip. She murmured 'Sammy' and walked forward, tracing her fingertips over his bruises and frowned up at him when she felt his way too warm skin. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be…" He grunted as his arm wrapped around her waist and pressed her against his chest, nose buried in the top of her head. "You can't tell Dean. Not yet."

Lou whispered "I don't understand" and Sam grew a very agitated look on his quickly heating up face. Instead of using his words to explain what was happening, he lifted her over his shoulder- smirking when she squeaked and gripped his waist- and trekked to his bedroom, slamming the door with his foot while throwing her on the bed. Lou huffed and bounced, fingers clenching in Sam's sheets as the Alpha's chest heaved with every step towards her.

"I'm going to give you one chance and only one. You have right now to get up and leave and I won't follow you. But if you don't leave I will _fuck you while I'm in my rut and mark you mine._" He growled the words and flashed his golden alpha eyes at her.

Lou clenched her thighs at his words and felt wetness start to pool in her cunt at the thought of Sam bending her in half and stuffing her full with his cock. And it's not like she'd ever had sex before… or seen Sam's dick… but seeing as Sam was a giant it was only natural to assume that he had been blessed with a holier than thou cock.

Sam brought her out of her thoughts by striding forward and grabbing her ankle, dragging her to the edge of the bed and face to face with Sam's jean clad cock that she could see was straining against its restraints. Lou shyly looked at Sam and went flush at the dark look he gave her. She had absolutely no experience in this department but she would do her best. Soft fingers found the button of his dark jeans and popped it open, slowly dragging down the zipper and smoothing her fingers over his silken boxers.

Her fingers rested over his massive cock that she could feel pulsing in its silken cage and gasped when Sam's strong hand rested on the back of her head, "Don't tease me 'Mega." She nodded against his hand and slipped her own fingers in and pulled his cock out, nearly smacking herself in the face. She hadn't known what to expect but she was not disappointed.

His cock was just as thick as she assumed, and the head was tinted red and leaking a clear fluid that she couldn't resist tasting. Her tongue kitten licked the head and his hand pushed her mouth forward, forcing his cock into her warm cavern. She gave him control, letting him fuck her mouth as he pleased, trying not to gag when he went too deep. His strangled moans left his mouth when he felt himself get closer and closer. Normally he would pull out and have the omega open her mouth and watch her drink his come, or maybe spray his release on her chest and rub it in, but seeing as he was going to _mate with this one, he had a different idea. _

Lou's thighs shook as Sam shoved his entire cock into her mouth and pressed her nose into the fine dark hairs at the root, groaning as his knot started to swell in her mouth. Her hands tried to push against his thighs but he growled and swirled his hips, growling at the idea that he was feeding her his seed. It took her a minute to get the habit of breathing out of her nose as Sam's cock rested half in her throat and was shooting come into her stomach.

It went on for ten more minutes- though she'd heard stories about knots that lasted _hours_\- and Sam pulled his hips back and let her fall back on the bed while taking deep breaths. "Good 'Mega. But we're far from done." Lou felt her thighs spread apart as wide as they could go and winced at the sound of her shorts tearing to shreds. A gasp echoed as he pressed his nose against her pantie-covered clit, mouthing at the little nub until the cloth was wet with his spit.

Lou moaned Sam's name when his teeth tore the cloth away and left her most private part on display. She shyly moved her hand down the cup her pussy but Sam growled, "Don't hide what's mine." Her hand retreated and he wasted no time in feasting on her damp pussy. His tongue attacked her clit, sucking the now wet bud and nibbling on it with his front teeth. His hand joined the party and snuck into her now wet pussy, testing how tight she was. "Ever been fucked 'Mega? Has anyone else ever fucked this sweet cunt?"

She must have taken too long to answer for his liking for she cried out when he slapped her clit _hard. _"No Alpha. Only you." Sam chuckled at her moaned words before stuffing three fingers into her tight pussy and fucking them in and out at a pace she could hardly comprehend. Her thighs shook and tried to close around Sam's mass but found it useless. Lou ended up nearly screaming as she came, drenching Sam's hand in her release and feeling tears slid down the side of her head, as he didn't seem to want to stop.

The Alpha kept it up for another minute before pulling his sopping wet fingers free and placing a tender kiss on her swollen clit, smirking at her full body twitch. He stood full height and took in the sight of Lou, flat on her back with hair splayed out like an angel, her shirt still intact but thighs wide open for him to take. He placed his hand on one thigh and growled when she tried to close them.

He made quick work of tearing off her shirt and bra, taking a second to suck on her right nipple and nibble on the left, before flipping her over and slapping her bubble butt. Lou groaned at his action but yelped when he suddenly had her on her knees but kept her upper body pressed to the bed. It was a breeding position, the most natural state an omega could be in. She'd never been like this before, so completely exposed for another Alpha, or anyone really.

She moaned as Sam placed his cock at her wet lips and started to push forward, stretching her virgin pussy beyond belief but Sam was more than happy to stuff her full, his thumb tracing the stretched skin as he pulled out just a smidge.

He wasn't in the right state of mind to give her time to adjust and started a furious pace that had the bed shaking and hitting the hall with nearly every thrust. She yelped as he hit something inside her that made her core shake and felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as he kept doing it over and over.

Lou tried her best to sit up on her elbows and maybe gain some equilibrium but Sam quickly shoved her back down and bit furiously into her shoulder, injecting her with his saliva and making her all the more compliant. She collapsed as her eyes rolled back into her head and drool pooled around her mouth. Sam continued his deep thrusting, groaning and growling every time her cunt twitched around his length. He was growing to love the feel of Lou, inside and out.

The hand that wasn't resting on her back moved to her untouched asshole, running the pad of his thumb over the tight skin. He knew no one had ever fucked her there, but today he was going to change that- at least after he left her pussy nothing but a gaping hole filled his cum that is. With his orgasm drawing close, Sam sped up to a pace that could rival the flash before knotting and locking himself in her, shoving gallons of come into her willing vessel.

He knew what the endgame was of this rut was; he wanted Lou to be fat with his child, to waddle around the bunker barefoot and pregnant as most Alphas could only dream of their omega being. He wanted his come to give her life, for her to crave his seed. But he knew that was his Alpha brain speaking. He loved Lou and wanted her as his mate for life, but he needed to mark her as soon as he could. He wouldn't stand for another Alpha coming and stealing her away.

"Lou…" He moaned her name and smiled when she made an inquisitive sound. "You good honey?" She gave a positive sounding moan and squeezed her inner walls around his knot, prompting him to let out a playful growl. It was twenty minutes of rubbing her back before his knot deflated and slipped free, come slowly drizzling out of her spent cunt like melted frosting. She fell to the side and Sam gave her a predatory grin when she met his gaze with half closed eyes.

At this point Lou was beyond tired but Sam was in rut, and nothing could stop an Alpha in rut. She groaned when Sam sat up against the headboard and lifted her up, having her sit on his knees facing him. "How you holdin up?" She gave him a loopy smile and nodded. He gave her that patented Sam Winchester smile and pet her hair; "Just one more and then you can sleep. Promise." Her head lolled up and down in an affirmative statement and Sam moved a bit slower this time.

He rubbed his cock in her soaking wet pussy, covering himself in her wetness and his come, before moving to her untouched hole and lightly pushing in. She winced and tried pulling back but he continued to sit her on his cock. It took her a minute to be fully seated on his cock and she truly saw stars behind her eyelids.

He gave her a minute to adjust before starting up a pace that had her lightly bouncing in his lap, breathy moans leaving her bitten lips every second. She babbled 'Sam' over and over and he happily murmured filthy strings of words in her ear. "You're mine Lou, only mine. My dirty slutty 'mega. This cunt-" He stuck the hand that wasn't holding her steady back into her still wet pussy "-is mine. No one else gets to see you like this. Only me."

She moaned 'Yours' and screamed when he plunged balls deep into her hole as well as stuck his massive fist in her pussy. He rotated his hips and fucked her pussy with his hand, loving her moans and contracting holes. He felt his knot starting to form, and her pussy start to contract more and more. The hand steadying her tugged her head to side and he bit into her neck, feeling her come around his fist and knot form in her asshole, pumping the last load of come into her.

Sam retracted his teeth and let her slump forward onto his chest, removing his fist from her pussy and breathing in her sweet omega scent. His rut was sated for now, and Lou was his mate. He licked her mark to heal it shut and needed to remember that she needed to give him one later. But for now he would sleep. He'd had a long day and it wasn't over yet.


End file.
